Lobos Humanos
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Un grupo de Soldados fueron asignados a cuidar a las Manadas de Jasper pero por un acontecimiento terminan transformados en Lobos donde viviran varias experiencias tanto divertidas como algo extrañas ya que deberán de acostumbrarse a su vida como Lobos pero les sera dificil con sus constumbres Humanas.(CAPITILO 3 AHORA SI ES EL CORRECTO )
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno este es mi Primer Fanfic en este Fandom espero y les guste , lamento si hay nombres de personajes oh de cosas mal escritas sucede que no eh logrado ver otra ves las peliculas y especiales ya que no los eh encontrado por internet , bueno me cayo y disfruten el fic**

* * *

Capitulo 1

En el Bosque de Jasper se había comenzado con una Ley sobre protección de Lobos debido a su escasa cantidad de dicho lugar , como Se había registrado gran cantidad de Cazadores furtivos en busca de Pieles de Lobos o cachorros para vender en el Mercado negro se Asigno a un pequeño Grupo de Soldados para el Patrullaje de dicha Zona.

―Aquí el Escuadrón Alfa llegando al punto Uno del Parque Jasper tiempo estimado de llegada 15 minutos ―Una camioneta Hummer Negra venia llegando a Jasper donde dentro había cuatro Militares tres Hombres y una Mujer

―Entendido, escuadrón Omega en punto dos de Encuentro estén Listos se han divisado gran cantidad de Cazadores con armamento de grueso calibre y silenciadores ―La radio dio el informe y colgó

―¿Cuidar Lobos? , bueno eso forma carácter no solo deberemos cuidarlos si no también cuidarnos de que no nos maten ―Dijo uno de ellos era un Hombre de aparente 35 cabello negro oscuro , Piel blanca tenía una pequeña barba venia fumando un cigarrillo

―La verdad esto se me hace interesante si no hubiera entrado al Ejercito hubiera sido investigador de la Fauna silvestre además que dicen que hay una cueva donde sale un Fantasma de un lobo que me gustaría investigar―Respondió otro parecido al primero solo que este usaba lentes mientras leia un libro

―Supersticiones tontas hermanito ¿oh recuerdas al Chupacabras que dijiste ver en la granja de los abuelos?―Dijo el Primero riendo un poco

―Si no era eso Victor ,explícame ¿porque las gallinas y Cabras no duraban una noche?―Pregunto el

―¿Apoco viste un Chupacabras? Ja! Seria genial tener la cabeza de una de esas cosas en la Pared ―Dijo otro mientras venia mirando el Paisaje este era de Piel negra, aparentaba tener 29 era calvo , tenía los ojos Marrones solo imaginando una foto suya con un Chupacabras enjaulado el venia sentado atrás junto a la Mujer

―Y que me dice usted Jefa ¿No le tiene nada interesante por esta misión?―Pregunto al que venia Manejando a una Mujer menor a el de casi unos 23 años tenia el cabello de color Rojo carmesí Piel blanca , Ojos marrones ella venia escuchando música calmada

―¿Ah? Perdón no te preste atención que me decias?―Pregunto ella su acompañante solo rio

―de que si no tiene nada interesante para usted en este viaje eso ―Dijo su compañero de asiento

―Bueno pues si hay algo en verdad los Lobos me atraen mucho de Niña siempre me encantaron esos Animales incluso me crie junto a una Lobita en la cabaña de mi Padre ah esa loba ambas éramos las mejores amigas siempre en las vacaciones iba y me encontraba con ella pero un dia cuando fui no la encontré y la busque la encontré muerta junto a sus Cachorros al parecer fueron unos cazadores por eso acepte esta misión no permitiré que ningún otro lobo muera ―Dijo ella con un ligero tono sombrio que asusto a todos los presentes

―okey pero no se desquite con nosotros que no le hicimos nada ―Dijo el que venia a su lado

Cuando llegaron a un Campamento base que se habia colocado para su llegada desempacaron todo y lo ordenaron tres debían montar Guardia mientras otro cuidaba el campamento.

―Bien veamos tu Victor te toca cuidar el campamento y hacer la cena como toda señorita espero algo delicioso o te ira mal , Chris a ti te toca cuidar el Sur , Billy el Norte mientras yo vigilare el Este y Oeste ―Dijo ella y todos asintieron

―¿Porque vigilara todo ese extenso terreno usted sola?―Pregunto Chris quitándose los lentes que llevaba

―desde un solo punto con mi Rifle de francotirador puedo ver gran parte del terreno desde una Colina además en el lado Este es un bosque muy espeso donde hay gran cantidad de animales pequeños dudo que haya lobos hay ―Dijo ella mientras colocaba un Rifle Barrett en su espalda

―va a proteger lobos o cazar elefantes con eso ―Pregunto Billy mirando el gran Rifle

―¿es muy grande?―Pregunto ella observándolo

―na como cree es pequeño ―Dijo el con obvio sarcasmo

―no era necesario el sarcasmo ―Diciendo eso Ella saco un rifle mas pequeño de casería pero un poco mas modernizado

―Bueno escuchen antes de irnos yo dormiré en mi posición solo vendré a Cenar y me ire , reporten su estado cada treinta minutos si ven algo raro antes de hacerse los héroes avisen al resto del Equipo si es necesario maten al intruso si no solo inmovilícenlo para llevarlo ante la justicia ¿entendido?―Pregunto ella y todos se pusieron Firmes y Asintieron

Ya habiendo Llegado a su Posición solo se sento en una Colina con su rifle a un lado a mirar el Paisaje y Patrullar con una mira Extra comenzó a ver a lo lejos todo el lugar observo unos Lobos Cazando mientras otros Cachorros jugaban cuando noto algo extraño en un Pequeño grupo de Cachorros uno se subió a un Árbol a ella le pareció curioso eso

―je que interesante ―Dijo mientras observaba cuando escucho unos Disparos a lo Lejos ella tomo su Rifle y con la mira comenzó a buscar de donde provenía cuando su raido sonó

―Jefa un Cazador Furtivo lo localice a las cercanías del Bosque pido permiso para perseguirlo ―La voz de Billy se escucho y ella lo autorizo dejando su puesto para seguirlos

Cuando llego a la entrada solo observo a Victor,Chris y Billy hay ellos se pusieron firmes al verla antes de entrar al bosque.

―bien síganme ―Dijo ella y comenzó a Caminar lento junto a todos solo observaron ese bosque en verdad daba miedo de solo caminar por Hay

―este lugar da una Sensación extraña…como si alguien o algo nos estuviera observando ,Capitana enserio al cazador ya se lo chupo la bruja vámonos de aquí ―Dijo Victor mirando a todos lados mientras apuntaba con una escopeta a todos lados

―esten atentos algo raro hay aquí ―La lider solo apuntaba a todos lados cuando llegaron a una Cueva y un fuerte ventarrón los sacudió a ellos

―Que fuerte viento…Miren ―Billy miro un rifle tirado y el lo tomo

―a…a…a―Chris observo como el rostro de un Gran Lobo se formaba todos quedaron atónitos al ver aquello

―Santo dios!―Grito Victor cuando el rostro del Lobo abrió sus fauses y los atrapo a todos

Mientras en las Manadas Unidas

Todos observaban como los arboles se movían por el fuerte Viento que había ocurrido les pareció extraño como de la nada salió ese fuerte viento ademas de que se nublo rápido .

―Que raro ―Winston Observaba el cielo junto a Tony y Kate

―Algo paso en el bosque por lo que sucedió esto―Kate miro a su Padre y a Tony

―sería Mejor ir a investigar lo ocurrido ―Dijo Tony y Winston asintió

Cuando llegaron Garth,Candu ,Hutch y otros cuatro Alphas

―Que sucede?―Pregunto Garth observándolos

―Quería que vayan a investigar algo que ah ocurrido en el bosque vayan con cuidado si?―Dijo Winston y todos asintieron para luego Irse

Cuando Victor abrió los ojos veía todo Borroso trato de levantarse pero le era en verdad difícil de Hacerlo siendo que estaba Mareado se sentía Diferente como si algo en el cambiara, camino torpemente hasta donde habia una silueta Rojiza cuando la vio con mas Nitidad observo una Loba roja como es una Especie norteamericana

―¿Eh? Pero que ra…―El observo su mano que ahora era una Pata distinguió un pelaje algo oscuro cosa que le espanto

―a…a..aaaa!―Grito el cuando vio que la Loba se movió un poco

―Victor cállate … ―Dijo ella y Victor quedo peor que al comienzo

―¿La..laila?―Dijo el en estado de Shock pocas veces eran cuando el llamaba por su nombre a su Lider

―¿Sucede algo?―Pregunto ella medio aturdida

―pu..pues míre me ―Dijo el y ella se paro aturdida y lo vio pero solo vio un Lobo con palaje negro algo Plateado algo maduro cosa que le pareció rara

―Pues solo veo un Lobo ―Dijo ella

―pues yo igual―Respondió el causando un gran Asombro a su lider ella busco algo donde reflejarse y lo encontró en un pequeño charco que habia solo abrió la boca para gritar pero el grito no salía

―Chris , Billy despierten ―Dijo Victor moviéndolos un poco Chris era un Lobo del mismo color de pelaje que su Hermano pero un poco mas claro mientras Billy lo tenia de Color Marron claro en el lobo y mas oscuro en la espalda

―Santo cielo que nos ocurrio―Pregunto Billy asombrado por lo ocurrido

―pues parece que ese fantasma nos hizo esto ―Dijo Victor mientras miraba su ropa tirada

―Pues ¿que hacemos ahora? Digo no podemos ir al campamento como nos comunicaríamos con el Segundo equipo―Dijo Chris mirando a su Hermano y a Billy

―Por el Momento solo nos queda Sobrevivir a los que nos están acechando ―Dijo Laila Seria mientras se acercaba a ellos

―¿nos están acechando?―Pregunto Victor

―desde hace cinco minutos porque vi algo que se movia de esos arbustos y no era nada Pequeño ―Dijo ella y de los Arbustos aparecieron Garth y los demás Alfas


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Laila solo estaba seria al igual que sus compañeros habían formado un circulo entre ellos para que no los atacaran por ningún lado Laila no sabia que hacer solo mantenía un porte serio eh imponente para evitar algún ataque o algo.

―¿Qué hacen aquí?―pregunto Garth sin dejar de gruñirles

―solo estamos perdidos eso es todo ―contesto Victor en un porte serio poniéndose en frente de Laila

―¿de donde vienen?―Candu solo giraba alrededor de esos cuatro lobos desconocidos

―soy Estadounidence―Dijo Laila

―somos Nacimos en Inglaterra pero vivimos en Mexico―dijo Victor y su Hermano asintió

―soy nortamericano tambien―dijo Billy mirándolos

―¿los Humanos los trajeron?―pregunto Scar

―Así es , quisiéramos hablar con su Lider ―Pregunto Laila y sus compañeros la Miraron

―¿Qué quiere hacer Jefa?―pregunto en voz baja Victor

―Ganar tiempo nos superan en numero y no sabemos mucho estando así ―dijo ella y Victor asintió

Garth solo los observaba en eso Claws se le acerco

―¿los llevamos con Winston y Tony?―pregunto el y Garth solo lo pensaba

―si no queda de otra ―dijo el y se dio media vuelta

El grupo de Laila los siguió un tanto extraños y fascinados por el comportamiento de esos lobos pero ahora quedaba ganarse la confianza de esos líderes para seguir vivos y tratar de regresar a cómo eran antes .

Una vez que llegaron a las Manadas unidas todos estaba asombrados al ver la cantidad de lobos Laila debía ocultar su alegría ya que como le encantaban los lobos jamás pensó ver tantos

―tu ―Garth miro a Billy quien se puso serio otra vez

―acompáñame para que hables con mi padre y Winston ―dijo Garth no confiaba en esos lobos y por eso seguía serio con ellos

―¿Por qué el?―Pregunto Laila

―es su Lider ¿no es así?―pregunto Hutch

―ella es nuestra Lider ―dijo Chris señalando con una pata a Laila

―es muy Joven para ser su Lider―Dijo Candu mirándolos

―¿y que si lo soy? ―Pregunto Laila seria

―Jefa por favor cálmese no queremos problemas―Billy trato de calmarla y ella suspiro

―yo soy la lider de nuestro escuadron Alpha Billy es mi segundo al Mando ―Dijo ella y Billy dio un paso atrás

―Bien entonces ven para que hables con los lideres de la Manada ―Laila siguió a Garth Billy quería acompañarlos pero Hutch y Scar les impidieron el paso

―la esperamos aquí ―dijo Chris mirando a Laila ella rodo un poco los ojos a pesar de ser la menor en edad era mas madura en parte que ellos

Garth la guio hacia la cueva principal de las manadas unidas donde Winston y Tony lo esperaban ellos solo intercambiaron una mirada de dudas al ver a la loba esperaban un lobo macho no una loba pero no iban a decirlo abiertamente por cuestión de principio

―hola señores―Dijo Laila con una voz seria para ocultar su nerviosismo

―hola―dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

―bueno quisiera hablar con ustedes ―dijo ella

―primero quisiera saber que hacías en nuestro territorio―Dijo Tony serio

―perdona la actitud de mi amigo pero es algo que debemos saber ―Winston estaba mas calmado que tony para no incomodar a la Loba

―pues solo estamos Perdidos nosotros somos Lobos de diferentes Paises y nos han dejado aquí así nada mas ―Mintio ella para ocultar su origen Humano

―si , se puede ver son lobos que nunca habia visto antes―Dijo Tony

―si , soy una Loba Roja Norteamericana nos liberaron aquí en Jasper por alguna razón que aun desconozco pero mi pequeña Manada y yo buscamos un lugar donde quedarnos ―dijo ella esperando hacer que se lo creyeran trataba de sonar tranquila para no levantar sospechas

―¿tu que dices tony?―Pregunto Winston mirando a Tony

―no lo se podrían quedarse pero tenemos que saber que rango son ¿Alphas o Omegas?―Le dijo Tony a Winston y Laila al escucharlos estaba dudosa

"¿Alphas Omegas? No entiendo " dijo ella en su mente

―a mi ninguno me parece un Omega solo miralos―dijo Winston y Tony giro un poco su cuello para ver al grupo de Laila quien estaban parados sin moverse o hacer algo

―todos somos Alphas―dijo ella un tanto nerviosa por no haber dicho una tontería

―vaya , si quieren quedarse quedence pero mañana tendrán que Cazar el Desayuno―Dijo Winston y ella asinto

―por cierto me Llamo Laila ―Dijo ella y se fue con sus compañeros

Cuando llego Candu se les acerco para guiarlos a una Cueva para que pasaran la Noche al llegar a una ellos entraron y la observaron tenia un pequeño montículo atrás

―Pido el Monticulo―dijo Laila y se echo hay

―¿Cómo puedes dormir en la tierra?―Pregunto Chris

―¿acaso nunca fuiste a acampar ni en tu entrenamiento?―Pregunto Billy

―lo hizo pero nunca durmió directamente en la tierra siempre lo hacia en una tienda o bolsa de dormir ―dijo Victor mirando a su Hermano

―bueno dejemos la charla para después estoy Cansada y quiero dormir ―dijo ella cuando iba a cerrar la puerta otros dos lobos entraron

Uno era una Loba Marron clara y el otro un lobo de pelaje gris y el pecho blanco

―hola a todos ―Saludo el Lobo

―Hola ―Saludo Chris mirándolos

―solo queríamos darle la bienvenida a la Manada soy Humphrey y ella es mi Compañera Kate―Dijo Humphrey con una sonrisa

―Hola ―Saludo Kate

―es un Placer Soy Chris , el es mi Hermano Victor , el es Billy y ella es Laila ―dijo Chris presentándolos a todos

―Hola―Laila estaba medio adormilada ni se habia levantado de donde estaba

―perdonen su Actitud es que esta un poco cansada fue un Largo dia ―Dijo Chris y ambos asintieron

―no es problema ―Dijo Humphrey sin perder su sonrisa

―¿quieren acompañarnos a Cenar?―pregunto Kate Ellos negaron

―no gracias no tenemos hambre y mañana debemos madrugar tenemos que Cazar―Dijo Chris observándolos

―por cierto….¿donde debemos cazar? Desconocemos completamente este lugar ―dijo Victor

―oh pues es aquí cerca cerca de una Montaña yo los llevare si quieren ―Dijo Kate amablemente

―se lo Agradeceriamos ―Agradecio Billy ante aquel gesto ella se despidió y ambos se fueron

―bueno ya escucharon mañana temprano debemos cazar así que mejor durmamos bien para estar listos ―dijo Laila y todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir

"Mañana será un Laaargo dia "pensó ella sin saber que le depararía el dia siguiente

* * *

 **lamento mucho la demora y lo corto del capitulo pero es que no podia conseguir la pelicula para verla y seguir escribiendo la logre conseguir pero al ingles jaja pero bueno es algo y por eso continue esto el proximo prometo hacerlo un tanto mas largo asi que hasta la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**perdón me confundi de archivo :P lo publique tarde y no revise cual puse ahora si es el correcto perdon**

Capitulo 3

Laila habia despertado pero no abrio los ojos una pequeña imagen del recuerdo de su nines le atormento recordo encontrar a esa loba Moribunda cuando ella tenia 15, esa escena la marco .

–¡Jefa, Laila despierte! –Billy le Grito ella solo se levanto rapido.

–¡¿EH?! ¿Qué? –Ella solo observo a los alrededores aun seguia en la cueva–Asi que no era un sueño..

–No, fue muy real ahora mejor alístese que tenemos que Cazar –Dijo Billy rascándose detrás de la oreja

–Oh amanecieron temprano, Buenos dias–Kate apareció a un Lado de la Cueva

–Buenos dias a todos–Humphrey también apareció

–Hola a ambos, Bueno si podrían Decirnos por donde debemos Cazar si fueran tan Amables–Pidio Laila de forma tranquila

–Claro por Favor Síganme–Pidio Kate y todos comenzaron a Seguirla

Caminaron por un Rato en el Transcurso vieron a varios lobos, Algunos se veian fuertes y Entrenados quienes vigilaban y cuidaban la sona otros mas Delgados y calmados estos cuidaban a los Cachorros .

–Buen estas son las Ordenes hay que Separar al Menos tres de Caribús Chris, Victor ustedes alejaran a los dos primeros Billy y yo los Mataremos luego el otro lo Atacaremos juntos –Laila dio las ordenes y todos asintieron

–Vaya estan Bien Coordinados –Bromeo Kate al verlos

Una ves que llegaron estaban junto a unas rocas había una Manada de ellos pastando , al haber caza de lobos, habia pocos ejemplares por esos lugares y con ello las Presas.

–Son Muchos–Comento Chris al ver esa cantidad

–Jefa Hay tres Caribúes alejados –Billy miro a la distancia esa pequeña cantidad

–Perfecto, Postura Gama, actuaremos a mi señal–Dijo Laila y todos asintieron

Kate se quedo mirando como ellos sin llamar la Atención a la Manada , se cercaron, en lo veían Humphrey , Garth y Lily se acercaron .

–Hola Kate ¿Cazando? –Pregunto Humphrey sentándose a un lado

–No , pero los nuevos si –Dijo ella y todos se pusieron a ver

Laila se posiciono detrás de una Roca por un hueco los Hermanos dieron una Señal al igual que Billy.

–¡Ya! –Grito ella y Salto de las Piedras mordiendo s Yugular de uno, Chris y Trevor mordieron los tendones de las patas de los otros para que no escaparan para luego pasar a la Yugular, Billy ayudó a Laila con el mas grande que se resistía ,Fue una pequeña lucha pero Lograron Matarlos , la manada se Alejo Rapido .

–Son Buenos–Dijo Garth

–Si y muy bien Coordinados–Comento Kate

Ellos tomaron los Caribus y se los llevaron por ahora seria suficiente para ese Dia , ya en la Zona de Alimentación todos comían Menos Ellos.

–¿No van a Comer? –Pregunto Winston ellos negaron

–No tenemos Hambre–Dijo Chris queriendo ocultar lo verde de su cara

En el Campamento

–Equipo Alpha, responda Equipo, Alpha –en radio de Ahí la voz del Equipo Omega pero no Habia respuesta

–Algo les habrá pasado , debemos ir a Investigar –El lider del Equipo Omega miro a su equipo Con el eran 4 todos Hombres menos de 30 Años solo uno que se veia de unos 50 , el cabello platinado , le faltaba un Ojo pero lo tenía cerrado.

–Vamos yo contactaré con el Cuartel de inmediato–El Capitan llamo al Cuartel para avisar el tenia el Pelo Negro , piel Blanca de unos 25 años aparentaba

–Capitan Dominic ¿a donde nos dirigimos? –Uno de sus hombres volvía del Patrullaje tenia la Piel Blanca Mostraba pequeños Rasgos Asiáticos

–De seguro es una Excusa para ver a su Amor imposible jajaja–Dijo Otro llegando el era de piel Morena y Pelo Negro parecía Brasileño

–Vince , Lucio, Akira ,empaquen vamos al Norte de Jasper–Dijo el Capitan Dominic guardando todo ellos asintieron

En la Noche Laila estaba fuera de La cueva mirando las estrellas estaba pensativa , dejó escapar un Suspiro .

–Difícil de Asimilar lo que nos Paso ¿No es asi? –Pregunto Billy acercándose

–Lo es… Además olvide mi Cadena–Dijo ella

–¿Cadena? –Pregunto el mirandola

–cuando estuve en Afganistán una Bala me Perforo la Pierna en Pleno combate, Mi amigo Dominic me levanto y Saco de Hay como Pudo recibió cuatro disparos pero Sobrevivió, ambos nos Hicimos grandes amigos desde ese dia el me hizo la cadena con la Bala que me Sacaron y yo una Pulsera con las suyas–Dijo ella mirando la Luna

–¿Dominic? No se llamaba asi el capitan del segundo equipo? –Pregunto el y ella asintió

–Es el , Me iban a Enviar a Siria pero el me ofrecio aceptar esto ya que el tambien iria , esperabamos estar en el mismo equipo pero nos asignaron diferentes –Dijo ella

–¡Animo Jefa! De seguro el aun La ama y no le importara volverse Zoofilico jajajaja–Chris lo grito de la cueva

–¡Cállense y duerman mañana nos espera un Dia Ajetreado! –Grito ella y les gruñó

Al dia Siguiente

Dominic y su equipo llegaron rapido al Campamento de el equipo Alpha pero este aun estaba intacto y no terminado de desempacar.

–¿Adonde se habrán Ido? –Pregunto Vince mirando el Lugar tenia una Spas12

–Según las Ultimas transmisiones fueron a Perseguir un Cazador al, interior del Bosque–Lucio estaba manejando una radio con las transmisiones guardadas

–Vayamos a Revisar –Dijo Dominic y asintieron

Al Llegar al Bosque y entrar solo encontraron la Ropa tirada al igual que las Armas, Dominic incluso encontro el Collar de Laila lo apretó contra su pecho.

–solo sus ropas, no tienen sangre ni nada al parecer no fueron atacados pero ¿A dónde se fueron? –Akira miro para todos Lados

–Volvamos a, su Campamento debemos informar todo –Dominic se levanto con pocos animos y tomando todo volvieron

Cuando estaban alejándose esa cabeza de lobo solo los observaba irse Dio un Aullido y el viento movio un Poco a Dominic quien se giro .

–Lucio vuelve al campamento di que hasta que encontremos al Equipo Alpha monitorearemos su Puesto –Dijo el y Lucio Asintió y volvio al Campamento

–¿Adonde va capitan? –Pregunto Akira al verlo caminar hacia otro lado

–No lo se, pero necesito llegar–Dijo el y siguio caminando

Luego de un Rato el llego hacia un Acantilado donde daba a la, Manada de Caribus justamente cuando estaban Cazando los Lobos.

–¿Vino a ver Lobos? –Vince lo alcanzo el lo hizo callar

–Mira,La Loba Guia y esos tres lobos lo bien Coordinado que estab–Dijo el señalando a Laila y su equipo

–¡Cazadores! –Un Lobo dio la Alerta y todos miraron al Equipo Omega

–Dominic… –Laila se le quedo mirando junto a su equipo


	4. Chapter 4

**hola , lamento lo corto del cap pero EH tenido muy poco tiempo debido a la universidad y también que me atasque en este fic , EH pensado en hacer otro y dejar por un tiempo este por falta de ideas , si tienen alguna idea o ayuda son agradecidas**

Capítulo 4

—Dominic...—dijo Laila mirándolo

En eso Kate se acerco al grupo alarmada todos la miraron al acercarse con Humphrey ,Garth y lily

—¡¿que esperan?! ¡corran!—Grito Kate comenzando a correr

—¡¿De que?!—Grito Chris

—¡De ellos!—Señalo a otro grupo de personas pero estos estaban apuntando a la Manada

—¡No lo había visto! ¡Grupo posiciones de ataque tanto delta charlie!—Grito Laila

Un disparo fallido de uno de los cazadores alerto a Dominic este apunto con su fusil de asalto M4A1 y bajo al cazador el otro comenzó a escapar pero el grupo de Laila lo intercepto en un claro el apunto su arma al cazador pero Victor lo tacleo haciendo que cayera y tirara el arma este asustado miraba a los lobos acercarse lentamente , aunque no lo atacaron solo se quedaron gruñendo el solo comenzó llorar por el miedo .

—¡No llores no te mataremos!—dijo Chris gruñendo

—idiota , no te entiende —Dijo Billy ,chris solo río un poco

—Lo olvide jaja—Dijo el riendo alejado todos rodaron los ojos

El cazador solo los escuchaba ladrar se entre ellos no entendía lentamente quiso tomar su rifle pero una pierna lo detuvo Dominic le apuntaba con su rifle de asalto .

—Bueno ,el cazador cazado —Dijo el y luego lo noqueo con su arma

El solo miro a todos los Lobos que estaban en ese lugar , la mayoría estaba serio mirando mientras laila estaba feliz que incluso movía la cola .

—eh parece que te agrado ¿verdad amiga?—Dominic solo le acaricio la cabeza sonriendo

A todos les sorprendió eso de como Laila se dejaba acariciar ella , Laila se lanzo sobre el y comenzó a lamerle la cara , Dominic solo reía todos estaban sorprendidos ante eso .

—Ya jajaja—El se la quito de enzima

Ella solo estaba feliz de verlo , Dominic cuando se levantó solo tomo al cazador noqueado y lo esposo .

—Bueno yo me llevare esto—Dijo el y comenzó a irse

Laila solo lo vio irse con una sonrisa cuando ya lo perdió de vista ella se giro y vio a todos sus compañeros atónitos por todo eso .

—No...—Dijo Billy

—Puede —Continuo Víctor

—Ser —Termino Chris

—¿Que?—pregunto Laila

—nada, solo es que nos sorprendió la actitud con su Amigo , se veía tan...—No pudo terminar Víctor

—Lo diré yo , muy canina —Dijo Billy calmado

—Bueno perdón pero no pude controlarme ,en verdad estaba muy feliz de verlo —Dijo ella defendiéndose

Todos decidieron volver a donde estaba las manadas cuando llegaron todos los esperaban con una cara de preocupación .

—¿Estan bien ?—Pregunto Winston

—Si descuide —Dijo ella calmada

—¿Porque saltas te sobre ese Humano?—Pregunto Tony serio

Laila no sabia que responder en verdad por suerte Billy intervino .

—Sucede que ella fue criada desde cachorra por Humanos y la pusieron en libertad para que pueda cuidarse sola y ser una Loba normal —Dijo el calmado

Tony solo se quedo callado ,Laila y sus compañeros se fueron a la cueva a dormir estaban cansados y eso que eran las 14:34 de la tarde

En el campamento

Dominic llego junto al cazador inconsciente estos llamaron a la policía , ahora estaban esperando a que Lucio terminara de cocinar, Dominic solo esperaba a que este mientras miraba el collar de Laila .

—¿Pasa algo capitán?—Pregunto Akira acercándose

—No nada solo estoy pensativo —Dijo el guardando el collar en su bolsillo

—Capitan , la central dijo que enviara a otro grupo a cuidar nuestro sector mientras encontramos al equipo Alpha—Vince se acerco a el , Dominic asintion

—¡Oigan la comida esta lista—Grito Lucio

—Espero que no se repita lo de la ultima ves que cocinas te lucio —Dijo Akira llenado hacia la mesa que había .

—Oh vamos solo fue esa ves , tengan me mas paciencia y ustedes no son amos de la cocina que digamos —Dijo el sirviendo la comida


End file.
